Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain and process various types of information. For example, a user wanting to learn the name of a song playing in the background can cause a sample of that song to be recorded by an electronic device and uploaded to a song identification service for analysis. Similarly, a user wanting to determine the availability of a book can capture an image of the book and upload that image to a book identification service for analysis. As technology evolves and as the features and services offered on portable computing devices evolve and expand, it can be advantageous to adapt not just how information is presented to users, but also how users obtain and interact with that information.